Paranoia
by tistrust
Summary: Not whole title! Vacations are great! They are relaxing and fun, except whe you get poisoned, on accident of course, and then you start acting all weird and these people are after you...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is completely new. It has nothing to do with my other one.But I will make a sequel to that one; it's just **not **this one. Stayed tuned to find out what will happen next week…

Disclaimer: Possession is nine tenths of the law. And although the characters and whatever else it may be does not belong to me, I have decided to play with them anyway. I do not plan to do anything that will earn me dinero nor do I plan on doing anything that will anger the gods…

Paranoia Means that One is Afraid of Everyone and Everything, that Includes One's Friends

BOOOM!

An explosion came from the lab room where Jules and Passepartout were experimenting with something new.

_That can not be good for the ship._ Phileas thought but continued to read his copy of _The Times_. They were going to the Caribbean, for a two week get away. A good deserved rest on a beach resort; this would be great if only Verne and Passepartout would stop working and enjoy themselves. Although they might enjoy the explosions so that this was fun for them, meaning that they might be blowing things up for a while.

BOOM!

Oh no, not another one! Phileas sighed and put down his paper.

---

"Passepartout, I don't think that adding the sulfur is helping, it seems to make things worst." Jules said as Phileas walked in.

"What is happening in here?" Phileas asked strictly with a slight hint of annoyance and amusement.

"Master, we just are working on the formula for the…" Passepartout trailed off shyly.

"For the…what?" Phileas demanded.

"For the…robots." Jules answered.

"What?" Phileas was thoroughly confused. _What are robots?_

"Well, Passepartout and I wanted to make a machine that could automatically pilot the Aurora. So we have finished all the outlining of the robot but then when I thought about it, we would need some kind of fuel for the robot to run off of, and that was the explosion that you heard." Jules explained.

"Why did you need sulfur?" Phileas asked but then quickly shook his head; he did not need Jules and Passepartout to confuse him. He did that pretty well himself.

"Are you sure this will work?" Phileas asked, he was curious but confused.

"Actually, I don't think it will work at all," Jules said, "I just wanted something to do."

"I agree with master Jules, master." Passepartout said.

Phileas shook his head. These two acted like five year olds sometimes, smart and annoying five year olds.

"Come on, Passepartout, lets have some lunch" Phileas said.

"Yes, master." Passepartout went to the galley.

"Verne, will you try not to blow up my ship, at least until we get to the island." Phileas asked.

"Sure thing, Fogg." Jules smiled.

----

The rest of the trip passed without any incident. Fogg read _The Times_, Rebecca cleaned her knives, Jules wrote/sketched in his notebook, and Passepartout divided his attention from either dusting off furniture that did not need dusting and keeping the Aurora on its route.

When they landed the Aurora they went to the Golden Acers Hotel, not even Passepartout was supposed to work these two weeks. This was going to be great.

Nothing could possibly go wrong. Phileas had arranged everything. And maybe being a little over cautious he had put down the reservations under a different name, found a hotel that was both grand and secluded, and had told no one of their true destination. He had not even told Rebecca, Verne, or Passepartout about where they were going until they were in the air.

This meant that there was no way that anyone could know about their whereabouts. Meaning that there would be no one there to bother them, chasing them, or whatever they had wanted to do.

Phileas checked in and they all went to their separate rooms, which –thanks to Phileas- were all right next to each other, after agreeing to meet for dinner at the hotel restaurant.

The bus boys put their luggage in the appropriate places and then left. Phileas decided to take a shower and then read before going to dinner.

----

Jules was ecstatic, this was the first time that he had ever been on a trip where there was no mission to accomplish. He couldn't wait to explore the island. There were sure to be some interesting things here.

He looked at the time, it was only four. Good. He had two hours to explore before having dinner. Maybe Passepartout would join him.

---

Rebecca had been extremely surprised at this unexpected turn of events. Surprised in a new wonderfully, happy way. Which was quite different and enjoyable compared to her normal surprises, they usually ended up with someone getting hurt.

Their rooms were wonderful. Phileas had taken bought the most expensive rooms, not like he needed to care about expenses, and they were fully equipped with everything. A master bed. A small bar. A marble bathroom with running hot and cold water.

She felt great, and she decided to take a bath. For two whole weeks her life was going to be on hold. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing to run after or chase down. Nothing at all.

---

Passepartout was not supposed to be working for two weeks. This was going to be awkward. What in the world did Master Fogg think he was going to do?

His job was practically his life. Although he did feel a part of the world that the Foggs and Jules created he did not feel like he should _share _that world. This was too much. He can't go two weeks without working. That is impossible. How can anyone do nothing for more than two minutes, he will never understand.

When Jules came by to ask if he wanted to explore the island with him, Passepartout practically jumped at the chance. It was only five minutes into the 'vacation' but he already felt like a slug.

----

Dinner came a bit too quickly for Rebecca. She had gone down to the hotel's bar after her long bath and met a charming young man. He was gorgeous, beautiful light green eyes, nice athletic body, a smile that would win over a cardboard box, and one hell of a tushi, but he had no chance. Rebecca loved it. Especially when he tried to 'escort' her away from a gentleman with a foul mouth.

Now she was sitting at the hotel's restaurant's table, recounting the antics of the young man to her protective cousin and waiting for Jules and Passepartout. Not only does she get a new nice man but she got to make her cousin jealous. This was perfect.

---

Jules and Passepartout had spent the first hour of their vacation walking aimlessly on the beach. The second hour they had spent near the water examining an odd plant. It had first looked like an animal but upon closer inspection, it looked more like a plant. Alright so it was still undecided if it was whether it was a plant or an animal, but it was interesting nonetheless. The last thirty minutes they spent dragging the plant/animal thing back to the hotel and into Jules's bath tub without anyone noticing.

The plant/animal thing was about the size of a dog, so it was easy enough to hide but the thing was the weather was humid and neither of them had bothered to ware anything more than a short sleeve shirt and trousers. The thing was wet though. and any attempts to hide it down one's trousers would result in stares.

So they did what normal people did when faced with this problem. They bought a suitcase and put the thing in it.

Now Jules and Passepartout were in Jules's bathroom staring at the plant/animal thing.

"What do you think it is?" Jules asked Passepartout, not expecting really expecting an answer.

"Master Jules, we have to get to dinner." Passepartout checked his watch, they were five minutes late and Fogg would not like that.

Jules sighed and got up from the toilet he was sitting on.

They cleaned up as quickly as they could and went down to meet Phileas and Rebecca.

---

"What kept you two so long?" Rebecca asked smiling.

"Sorry, Rebecca, Fogg" Jules spluttered, "Passepartout and I were caught up in something." Jules did not want Fogg or Rebecca to know about the plant/animal thing yet, afraid that Fogg might tell him to get rid of it before he could find out what it was.

They ate dinner and past the time without any mentioning of the thing, clearly Passepartout had gotten Jules's idea.

----

After dinner they had gone to the bar for a few drinks. Jules drank half of his wine glass before his curiosity got too much to bear and he made a sorry excuse to Fogg and Rebecca before heading off to his room.

The plant/animal thing consumed his mind. Naturally, Jules was a curious man and for him to find something so _different_ bugged him constantly. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the strange new creature/plant/thing.

Jules went into his room. He turned on the lights and threw off his evening coat, pulling up the long sleeves before entering the bathroom slipping on something and crashing into something wet and sticky.

_Holy crap! What happened in here?_

The bathroom was covered in a thick green slime. Jules scrambled to get up but only managed to cover himself in the same slime. Then he calmed himself using the bathtub's hand holds to get up.

The plant/animal thing appears to be an animal with attributes of a plant. This only sparked Jules's interest.

The animal had stretched itself out and was a lot longer than it was before. It also looked a lot different than it did before. Before it looked like a small, green animal. Now it looked like it had transformed into a half fish, half human thing.

Jules reached out to touch the seemingly sleeping thing. The skin was hard and scaly, just like a fish's but the form underneath was human like.

Jules moved his hand across the creature's chest and then its face. Its whole body was covered in the green fish like scales.

Suddenly the creature grabbed Jules hand causing the writer to jump and gasp but the creature held on tight, not letting him get away.

Jules pulled but apparently the creature was strong. It easily pulled Jules closer to it. Its face was human like expect the eyes were completely black and its nose was covered in a light transparent cover.

Jules struggled more but the slime in the bathroom made it extremely difficult to maneuver. In a vain attempt to get away, Jules tried to wrench his hand away but that only resulted in him falling into the bathtub with the creature.

The creature held Jules down with one hand and with the other it clamped down on Jules face.

There was a hiss and an odd smell and Jules was out like a light.

---

It needed to get out of here. At first when it woke up, it had been dark. He could see very well in the dark but, it was unnaturally dark.

He did not like that. Unnatural means humans and humans mean trouble.

He stretched himself out and decided he needed to do something to protect himself. His natural defensives came on and he did what he normally did.

He felt better now, with some sort of half thought out plan, but he was still injured from the incident with the sharks and could barely move his left leg. He lay still for a long time and must have drifted off because he woke up to something touching his chest.

When he saw that it was a human, he could not move for an eternity. Then finally he went from stunned to panic and knocked the human out.

He had to find a way out. Where did the human come from? He looked around and found that there was some sort of hole in the wall. Funny, he did not see it there before.

He pulled himself up and limped to the hole. The human was lying exactly where he left it. The human was face up; half in the tub and half out, its eyes were open but unseeing. He did not like what his poison did to the humans but he had to do something! It was touching him!

Good thing he would not be around when it woke up. He hated how the humans reacted to the poison. No one knew for sure why the humans reacted that, but they do.

The thoughts of what will pass sent a shiver through his body.

It was going to get worst before it got better, and on accident he had given this human a much larger dose than he had intended to.

He limped out of the room and found himself in a larger room. The lights in there were all on and he saw another hole in the wall; this one smaller than the other and it lead to the outside.

He smiled to himself, he can get home now!

---

Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout stayed at the bar for half an hour before retiring. They had discussed their plans for the next day. They were to go to into town for shopping and sight seeing.

Each retried to their own rooms without even the slightest idea that something went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've come up with the title to the sequel, if you care; it's going to be something like this: Stockholm Syndrome is A Lot of Fun, Until Some One Loses an Eye. Okay so maybe that's not such a good title. But just to let you know titles help me with the plot and stuff like that. But on with this story!

Passepartout woke up at his normal time, at five thirty, before remembering that he was suppose to be on vacation too. He tried to go back to sleep but that only resulted in Passepartout tossing and turning every five seconds. After a few moments of this Passepartout decided that sleeping in would not help him. It seemed to actually make things worst.

Passepartout made his hotel bed and cleaned up his hotel bathroom before taking a shower and leaving his hotel room spotless at six thirty.

---

At seven Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout were in the hotel's restaurant waiting for Jules.

They decided to go on without him, knowing how much college kids loved to sleep and this was a vacation.

After breakfast was over it was almost nine and Jules still had not come down.

They began getting worried.

They decided to go to his room and check if he was sick or something. But then Rebecca said that if they all went up then he would be angry, sick or not.

Since Phileas said he had to get his town coat anyway he made it clear that he was the logical choice.

Rebecca and Passepartout waited for the carriage to arrive while Phileas went up to the third floor for Jules.

---

Phileas was sure that Jules would not scare them like this. Jules was usually up by eight whenever he stayed with Phileas, knowing the kind of schedule that Phileas liked to keep. And Jules was not one who would normally put people through hell, he was quite the opposite.

When Phileas reached Jules's room he knocked twice and stood back. After two minutes of standing there, exactly two minutes, Phileas knocked again this time shouting Jules's name. After thirty seconds this time, Phileas was officially worried and banged on the door.

Finally the anxiety got to Phileas announced to Jules, if he could hear him, that he was coming in. Good thing Phileas knew how to pick locks.

A minute later Phileas had the door opened. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

He wasn't sure what he had expected but it was not a trail of green slime leading from the bathroom to the window and another trail from the bathroom to the balcony, however, the room was empty.

The bathroom was covered in the same slime and no one was in there either.

He made his way to the window, which was in front of the bathroom, and looked at the ground. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. Phileas mentally sighed and closed the window, wondering what in the world could have happened.

The next place to check was the balcony. The beautiful beach side resort was fully equipped and what would a master room be without a good view of the ocean.

Phileas was not prepared for what he saw. Nothing in his life as an agent could have prepared him for what happened next and maybe it was only by chance that he got out of it.

----

Jules was scared. His heart was pounding. Something inside him was screaming for him to run, to move, to do anything but lay still.

But he wasn't sure where he was. The place did not look or feel familiar. And he was covered in something thick and wet.

Finally Jules couldn't take the pounding of his heart or the screaming anymore and bolted up. That was a mistake since he slipped and had to crawl out of the bathroom. He took a look around and saw no one here. Wherever he was at least safe, for now.

He spoke too soon. There was a knock on the door. Simple and calm, but it terrified him. The pounding of his heart intensified ten fold and he was petrified for an unknown amount to time.

Then it happened again this time louder and with a shout.

He could not stay here. Whoever was behind the door was coming to get him. Jules scrambled up still covered in the thick slime and did a quick sweep of the room. A window, a bed, and another door leading to a balcony. There was more banging and something being said. He couldn't figure it out but he was sure that it wasn't good. He wiped as much of the thick, annoying slime off of him as he could and heard something scratching from the door knob.

They were coming in!

Jules ran to the balcony and stepped out into a light ocean breeze, he was not relaxed by the breeze. Instead it reminded him of the danger he was in.

He was in the room now, he could hear the footsteps.

_No, this can't happen._ Jules went to the edge of the balcony and climbed over the railing. If this was the only way out, he would take it. Anything was better than being caught.

He was ready. The ground was a bit far away but he would have survived if it wasn't for the rocks there. The rocks scared him but he was terrified of the person inside the room.

The person was at the balcony now. He did not want to jump, jumping was a last resort. Remember that.

----

Phileas knew he had to stay calm, any sudden movements and Jules would be as good as dead, and it would be his fault. _Again._

"Verne" Phileas almost whispered, "what are you doing?"

There was no reply. Heavy breathing and a small whimper but no reply.

Jules's hands were griping the rail. One of his hands was letting go but then would grab on again with an intensity that drove Phileas to try again.

"Verne," this time a little louder but with the same softness, "come over the rail. Nothing here will hurt you. It is only me."

Jules as leaning forward now. Phileas took a step out on the balcony and that brought him almost a third of the way to the railing. "Verne, stop playing." He knew Verne wasn't but said it anyway. "Take a deep breath, Verne." Phileas tried taking another step, almost touching Verne's shoulder.

Verne let go of the railing, jumping in the process.

But Phileas had been ready for that since seeing him there. What else did Verne plan on doing?

Phileas grabbed Jules's wrist and held tight. He would have to fight gravity and Jules's jump at the same time.

Phileas gave a great pull at the same time he took hold of Jules's wrist but that only slammed Jules against the railing.

"Verne!" Phileas yelled, trying to get the young man to realize what he was doing.

A/N: I am putting this note in the end because I am afraid of what you might do to me. I have given up on writing. I do not plan to do write the sequel nor do I intend to finish this story. I never want to write again. I can't find the time and I have way too much going on to live in some fantasy world. I can't do this anymore. Sorry. Alright I'm just kidding. Did you fall for it? But what I am trying to say is that I will not be posting anything more until my finals are over. I must prioritize!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right here's the deal. I've been working on this story, even though I have finals. And the thing is that they are over tomorrow! So I do not have to study anymore and it is the end of school… so I just felt that I should give you something since you've been waiting for so long. But tomorrow, I will give you even more. Just to make up for it! All for you! Don't you feel special?

Rebecca had forgotten to bring her purse down before breakfast, and Passepartout did not want to wait downstairs by himself. So they both went up.

Rebecca and Passepartout had noticed that the door to Jules's room was open, but they assumed that Phileas and Jules were going to be out in a minute, when they had gotten Rebecca's purse and a few items that Passepartout absolutely insisted on having and still noticed that the door was exactly open at the same angle it was at, they were curious.

It was not until they heard Phileas shout that they ran into the hotel room and found that something was seriously wrong.

The room was spotted with some vile green slime, trailing from the window and balcony door to the bathroom door.

Rebecca swiftly ran to the balcony. Phileas was bent over the balcony and through the railing she could see Jules desperately trying to loosen the vice grip that Phileas had on his wrist with his other hand.

Passepartout went into the bathroom. He wanted to check. He needed to know if that was the cause of all the commotion. Then he quickly ran back to join Rebecca.

Rebecca reached down and took that hand. There was no way he was going to do what she thought he was up to.

Passepartout had not stood and done nothing, he had positioned himself behind Rebecca and Phileas and together they pulled the struggling writer back onto the balcony.

----

He was so confused. What was he doing here? What was going on? What was the stuff all over the bathroom? Why did he wake up in a bathroom?

His mind couldn't make sense of anything. it was all clouded over, hazy like the real picture was right there but he couldn't see it.

All he could remember was a blur of actions that seem so chaotic and random; they could never have happened His head was pounding and something was wrong, or maybe it was him.

He was panicking again. _Can't stay here. _His mind was racing. Thinking of impossible solutions to problems that never existed.

Jules jumped to his feet and began to slip out into the room but Passepartout caught him. Jules tried wrenching himself away but the valet held strong. Wrapping both his arms around the writer, Passepartout brought Jules into the hotel room while Rebecca and Phileas locked the doors and windows.

Passepartout led Jules to one of the over stuffed chairs and sat Jules down then taking the stance of a guardsman, right behind Jules, his hands at ready, just in case.

----

"What were you doing, Verne?" Phileas repositioned himself next to Jules, in case he had the idea to get out.

Jules did not answer; instead he quickly surveyed the room, calculating the chances he would get out. His breathing was rapid and uncontrolled. He was pale and he looked ready to collapse.

Rebecca knew Phileas could never calm Jules down.

She knelt next to him. Taking on the most reassuring stance she could possibly think of and then she positioned herself in a manner that was non-threatening.

Jules flinched anyway, his eyes darting around the room, searching for a way out. He found none.

"Jules," Rebecca said in a soothing manner, "why are you doing this?"

Jules stared at her. He knew her, he was sure of it. She was so familiar. So…right. He just couldn't place her. He didn't want to answer; answering meant the possibility of losing the comfort which he found in her. He didn't want to lose that comfort. It was nice, warm and his heart slow from the run it was taking.

"Jules? What's wrong?" she asked again in the same calming voice.

He kept staring, maybe with just a little more time, he'll get it.

But his silence was driving the others mad and Phileas couldn't take it any more. He was never one to wait on the sidelines. Phileas took a step forward and put his hand on Jules shoulder.

The sudden movement erased all of the claming effects of Rebecca's presence, sending him back into the confusion and fear that had become his home.

He bolted up and tried again to get away. But he seemed to have forgotten that Passepartout was behind the chair and Passepartout easily snagged Jules.

Jules wiggled to get free; when that didn't work Jules rammed himself against the valet. Passepartout, completely winded from the unexpected action, stayed on the ground for a second too long. Jules was up and running.

Jules threw open the door, looking left and then right he decided on the right side and ran the Foggs and Passepartout less than a pace behind him.

----

Jules didn't know what he was doing. It just felt better to be moving. All the nervous energy needed to go somewhere.

He knew these people, but he didn't know how. Right now he couldn't even match up any names with them. He had a strange feeling telling him that it was safe to be around them, but in his blind panic he could make out nothing.

He was on a clean white beach. The sun dazzled with afternoon light sparkling the sea with blinding flashes of light. The light sense of salt carried on the occasional breeze and the soft cries of seagulls seemed to have put him in a sense of peace.

He liked it here. He felt good. He had only needed some time alone to work out all his feelings.

He had lost the people somewhere between the stairs and the front entrance because he had an idea to start yelling fire and the staff and guests had ran everywhere.

Now it was peaceful. He could think. The pounding in his chest had dissipated and he had found a shady part of the beach which would hide him from sight.

He leaned back on the rock formation and closed his eyes; he wanted to work this all out. It was all in his head. He knew it. All of the answers were there. And he desperately wanted answers. There was nothing but confusion and it blocked all his other thoughts, but when he sorted it all out, he was sure that everything would make sense.

A crippling pain drove through his head, breaking him from his retrieve, a sharp throb resounding throughout his mind, sending waves of blinding pain through his whole body.

He cried out, grabbing his head as if it might explode.

Pain consumed him and pulled him into the dark.

----

They saw him running out of the hotel and towards the beach and they were following. However, judging from his current behavior, they decided to stay a little back and to let him breathe.

Just a bit more time and he would be with them, again.

----

Passepartout told Phileas and Rebecca about the plant/animal thing that Jules and he had found. But he did not know much. And judging from the green slime and the lack of the plant/animal thing, it must have been an animal.

Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout had looked everywhere they could think of, but there was no sign of Jules. They hadn't given up; they just didn't know what to do.

They were now walking up the white beach. It was the first full day of their vacation and everything had already gone to hell. Maybe even in a basket, maybe it was even a muffin basket, but it all went there.

Passepartout's explanation of the animal hadn't helped much, since he hadn't actually seen it in its true form. But they did decide to check out the beach anyway. Just to see if there were any clues.

The spot they had found the creature was surrounded by rock formations that were hard to spot from the main road. Passepartout brought them to exact place where he and Jules had found the creature. But there was nothing there now.

"Passepartout, check near the shore line. Rebecca, take the left side of this formation and I'll take the right." Phileas ordered and they headed off to their individual assignments.

---

"Damn, I didn't think they would get here so quickly! Damian, go tell the count, see what he wants us to do now." Two men were on the rocks above, lying flat down so the people wouldn't see them.

Damian nodded and followed what the other had said.

Five minutes later the other man was back on the rock and the three, who had come in search of their friend, had just gotten to start their search.

"He wants us to wait, Sebastian." Damian said, "There will be other chances, its too dangerous now, they'll see us."

Sebastian nodded and they both left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I have promised I have delivered.

"Damn rocks, have to be bloody everywhere. I bet someone planned this" Rebecca murmured under her breath. It really wasn't the rocks that were bothering her. It was Jules. "Stupid rocks can't just be plain sand, can it? No, no, no, the rocks have to be everywhere." She kept murmuring because it made her feel better. Venting, o the relief it can bring!

She was about to turn back when something caught her eye. The form was more human like than rock like. She walked closer, careful to keep quiet.

A familiar sight, it made the rocks worth it.

Jules was carefully curled up under one of the overhangs, apparently asleep. A ray of light shining on his face, making his soft features angelic. He looked better now. As if everything worked itself out in the last hour, when they couldn't find him.

How should she approach this? She didn't want to scare him again, so she silently went over, kneeling down next to him, she gently patted his arm.

He bolted up, _almost_ smashing his still throbbing head against the low rock ceiling.

"Easy, easy," Rebecca tried in her most calming voice, "Jules, it's only me."

Jules backed up against the rock as putting as much space between him and Rebecca as possible. He looked so small in his childlike behavior.

Rebecca reached out slowly with her arm, while Jules watched carefully. "Shhhhh." Rebecca soothed, "I promise nothing bad will happen."

Even though her touch was gentle and slow, Jules still flinched, the same confusion and fear clouding his once clear eyes.

-------

Rebecca convinced Jules to follow her down to the beach, prompting him along with encouraging words. They got to the shoreline and Rebecca eased Jules to the sand, then sat down right beside him.

"Jules, what happened?" Rebecca asked as she waited for Phileas and Passepartout to return.

Jules stared at the ocean, watching the waves come in crashing onto the shore and receding back.

He looked at Rebecca, he knew her. Of course he did. And he remembered everything. But why was he still afraid? His heart had resumed its rapid dance and was now pounding in sync with his head.

"Jules," Rebecca tried again, "What's wrong?"

Jules mumbled something incoherent and Rebecca leaned forward to try and hear better, but Jules was startled by the action and he backed away from her and scrambled to his feet.

Rebecca stayed where she was, seemingly nonchalant but inside she was screaming for answers. "Jules, I did not mean any harm, I just wanted to hear what you had to say."

Jules wanted to bolt, but he also wanted to stay with Rebecca, she was so beautiful. He remembered everything that she had done for him, how could he leave her looking so sad?

The battle going on his head was decided when he heard the crunch of footsteps coming from behind him.

It was only Passepartout, but the fear welled up and panic seized heart. He turned and ran, but not less than a foot away he collided into Phileas. Phileas quickly got up and was ready if Jules decided to run again.

Jules stayed on the hot sand for a few moments, desperately trying to order the chaos in his mind. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up.

Rebecca was kneeling beside him while Passepartout and Phileas had come up with a stance that was both guarded and reassuring.

"Jules, stay calm. You know we do not mean you any harm." Rebecca reasoned with him.

His thoughts were becoming clearer, his heart slowed a bit. "I kno…" the last of the sentence was swallowed by his cry of pain. The pain sneered from the right side of his brain quickly driving into the back, and it held there throbbing for a second before stopping completely and resuming. He fell back into the sand. His body seized in tune with each new wave of pain.

Rebecca and Phileas held Jules down, hoping to keep him from hurting himself, and Passepartout went to get help and a ride.

------

He had a wonderful idea. This could be the best idea in the history of ideas!

Damian told Sebastian his wonderful idea and he got a pat on the head, which he promptly slapped off and then went to tell the count.

The count accepted his idea and told him to get started. Damian was happy. He knew that at the end of this job, he would get a promotion.

The count knew exactly what had happened to Jules Verne. His people have been studying the island for months now and have discovered some amazing myths that turned out to be fact. They have been experimenting with the discoveries for a while now and the count knew exactly what Verne was suffering from and the cure that would save him.

----

He felt so useless. They had nothing. Nothing accounted for his current behavior, except for the slime and the trail to the window. But that gave them nothing. They had no idea what happened to him and he was in no condition to answer any questions.

Phileas paced the length of his whole room, waiting for the doctor to finish the check up.

"Phileas…" Rebecca caught the attention of Phileas who had walked out onto the balcony.

Phileas quickly came back in and gave his complete attention to the man in the white coat. "How is he?"

"Mr. Fogg, Miss Fogg, your friend is under the influence of an unknown toxin." The doctor said, "There have been other accounts of this sort on the island before, however, we have yet to discover any remedy that could help."

"Do you know how to get rid of the toxin?" Rebecca asked.

"I am sorry, Miss Fogg, but right now, I do not even know what the toxin is." The doctor explained, "But I am afraid that I will have to tell you what will happen. This poison is different than most. From all that we know, I can tell you that it is airborne and that it attacks the nervous system and the brain. The headaches he has been suffering, are a result of the poison as is the confusion and memory loss. It will only get worse. In less than three days your friend will be dead."

Rebecca nodded but Phileas shook his head, "Can we see him?" he asked.

"Sure, but I am sorry to say that my assistant and I had to sedate him. But he will regain consciousness in about half an hour, though" the doctor answered.

---

"Sebastian! I thought I told you I could handle this!" Damian angrily yelled.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so cute in your little bell boy uniform." Sebastian teased, and then walked Damian to the hotel door.

Damian fixed his older brother with an angry stare before going into the hotel to deliver the message to the Foggs.

----

So it was decided, Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout waited in Jules's room for him to wake up. Passepartout filled in half of the half hour by retelling what they had found and describing the animal. He had trailed off and they were now just watching Jules.

_Knock. Knock._

Passepartout went to get the door. A few whispers were exchanged and then Passepartout walked to Phileas, handing him the note that was delivered.

Phileas opened it, his eyes moved quickly over the message. He set his jaw and a scowl appeared which became darker with each passing second. He handed the note to Rebecca without a word and walked to the bar.

Rebecca looked at the note, fully knowing that nothing good will come; she read it aloud for Passepartout's sake.

"_Fogg,_

_Your young friend has been poisoned. We have the cure. If you do not let us take him, he will be dead in less than 48 hours. The headaches will get worse. And there is more to come. Tomorrow at noon my men will be in the lobby. Bring Mr. Verne down, and all will turn out fine. _

_-The League"_

"Damn, they are at it again." Rebecca fumed, joining Phileas at the bar.

Jules groaned and Rebecca and Phileas instantly forgot their need for alcohol and were all at his side.

-----

He knew this time. Yes. He remembered everything. And it was all very clear to him. But that did not stop the pounding in his head.

He heard voices, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. He felt drowsy, it was easier to keep his eyes shut.

Suddenly the pounding in his head became an agonizing throb, he let out a low grown. He felt people around him. He knew who they were without even looking. Now where were they again?

"Fogg," Jules asked, "What happened?" he kept his eyes closed, for fear of escalating the pain if he opened them

"Jules," Rebecca sighed in relief.

"We were hoping that you could tell us what happened." Phileas continued.

Jules kept quiet. Eyes still closed he went over everything. He opened his eyes. His vision swam, but he could make out Rebecca sitting on his bed, Fogg standing next to him and Passepartout hovering close to Fogg.

"Jules?" Rebecca prompted.

"I was in my room, I really wanted to know what the plant was and then there was something wrong in the bathroom. The thing Passepartout and I found…" Jules trailed off, the rest of the night blurred together. "I don't know, I can't remember."

"That's okay. Just get some rest." Rebecca said.

Jules nodded, closing his eyes. He felt a hand gently brushing his hair away from his eyes and he fell asleep.

----

This is not good, but it wasn't terrible. Things could be worse. But then again thing could always get worse.

Jules needs the cure. To get the cure would mean turning him over to his enemies. But he would be alive. What would he want?

She knew the answer already, Jules would never want the cure from the League, they would not only administer the cure. She knew that, of course they wouldn't just give him back. They would find a way into his head this time. They would make him talk. But she wasn't ready to lose him. She couldn't lose him. There was so much he needed to know. So much he needs to do and to learn, and teach.

----

He'd be damned if he lets them take him. There was no way, they could. But that meant death, _he's not ready to die, he's way too young_. How could one person be so young and go through so much? Be put though so much pain and still have such innocence and trust. He was something else.

The day he met him was odd, the way of meeting was odd. How does one beat up someone he didn't know and then become so close with that person? Just doesn't make sense. Just like the rest of his life.

He knew he was the cause of all the pain, he knew that everything that happened to him was because of him. His choices affected him in every way possible. His choices shaped his future and his safety. Yet he couldn't let go. He needed him in a way that he hadn't known since…

He racked his brain for a solution; there was no way the doctors could help. They had no idea what was happening to him. Treating the symptoms will not work. They needed the cure.

He supposed they could go steal the remedy, but they didn't know the location. They could follow them, but then they would probably be ready for that.

----

This was a sad time, his master had few moments of indecisiveness but this was much longer than a moment, it has been going on for an hour or so.

He had been thinking as well, the note had caught them off guard. How could they know where they had gone, after all his master had gone through to secure them? He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work.

He had seen some birds in the market when he and Jules had been just yesterday. He had asked the vendor about them and he had said that if separated the birds will find one another. They just knew where the other was.

It was simple, but the bird would have to corporate.

----


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that I don't have Passepartout in it as much as I would like and that he is not as deep as the others, but I just have no clue which way to go with him. Now that I think about this show, I haven't seen it in about six years, cause this came out in 2000, right? And I was about ten then, so I had little understanding of what was going on below the surface. The only reason I watched was because I thought the guy, Chris D…, was cute. Yes, even then I was completely into guys. Sry to keep you…but the one thing I will not apologize for is how long this is taking me. You want to read this right? And you pay. With time. Nothing's free. You must have realized this a long time ago haven't you, you sly dog, you!

All right so the birds were a bad idea.

What did you really expect anyway?

It was almost nine; they only had three hours to come to a decision now. The birds were their last resort, and they have been screeching non stop for the last hour. Now the noise they made should have woken Jules up, but he was completely out.

"He wouldn't want to die." Phileas stated.

"But he wouldn't want to live if he knew what he would live under." Rebecca reasoned.

"He shouldn't die."

"I know, but you know the consequences of him being saved by the count."

Phileas nodded, he knew all too well. "He deserves a say in this, even if we already know the answer."

So they waited.

---

Hebreathed insharp short gasps.He tried opening his eyes, but it was hard. They kept rolling back but he kept trying. He let them roll up for a second and pushed himself up, only to have someone push him back down.

He wanted to see now. He tried again to open his eyes, but they did not listen to him and they rolled as he forced his eyelids open. He caught glimpses of Rebecca, Phileas, and Passepartout. Flashes of reality and tears, he was getting dizzy, his vision flickered each time his eyes rolled back and each time they rolled, hetried toforce them open.

"Rebecca," Jules wanted something solid to hold onto.

"Jules, I'm right here." Rebecca answered, gently caressing his cheek.

He let out a small groan.

"There's something we need to ask you." Rebecca said, she knew he needed a say in the matter, "As you know you have been poisoned," she wanted to start off slow, "the poison is suppose to kill you in less than a day and we have demands from the league," momentary pause, "they have the cure," he knew by now didn't he, "in return for the cure, they want you."

----

This was completely incredible. Who would have expected this sort of serendipity?

Sebastian and Damian were waiting in the front lobby, it was five till.

In the next five minutes, all would be decided. Either the Foggs gave up Verne willingly or they would have to bring in their own agents to forcibly remove the boy. Either way, they were getting the kid.

Damian tried his best to wait patiently on the couch, but he was so excited. To be honest this was his first true mission. Of course he had to be supervised by his experienced older brother, but still his first mission and he had an opportunity to be promoted because of the situation.

Four

Sebastian wished he was on the beach right now; all those fine _prospects_ just waiting for him out there. But no, he was stuck doing this stupid mission with his little brother. He was too good for trivial kidnappings/threats, but that was not the real reason he was here. It was his brother.

Three

Damian wondered if they would give them the exact amount of time. Do they give them a few extra minutes, accounting for traveling time? Or do they just give it all up at exactly noon and go in guns blazing? He would be so completely lost by himself. How were they going to Verne away from the hotel without someone wondering what was happening? Should they rent a coach? Or was he supposed to arrange the transportation before? He didn't know. Good thing his brother was here.

Two

His little brother looked so nervous, _gosh kid, relax_. Sebastian leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes momentarily wondering why he cared so much for the little brat. If the Foggs didn't show up with Verne, then the only thing they could do was to send in the whole gang, so to speak.

One

Its time, Damian looked over at his brother, his eyes were still closed. So traveling time is included?

"Damian, stop staring at me." He ordered, "Go check the staircase and tell me if they're coming down here yet."

---

Verne didn't want to save himself if it meant that the rest of the world would have to pay, Phileas knew that much.

He had furiously shaken his head at the idea stopping when the movement caused his head to pound sideways, but there was little choice. They could try running, but that did leave them with the problem of Jules dying. They could try finding the cure, but there was too little time. They could steal the cure from the League, but they didn't know where to look. Of course they could always just sit here and wait, but that had the same problem as the running away one.

Phileas took out his pocket watch, it was five till.

"Verne, this is all up to you. What shall we do?" Phileas asked his young friend.

"I don't know." Verne replied simply.

"Let them take you." Rebecca stated.

"What?" Jules stared at the beautiful lady beside him as if she had just lost her mind. "Rebecca, you know…"

"Yes, I know. But we have no choice." Rebecca interrupted, "Do you think you could somehow indicate to us where you are after they have you?"

"Well, now that I remember, I do have something that could help, but I don't know when I would be able to set it off."

"You mean the firecracker I brought you from Shanghi?" Rebecca asked, "Passepartout, go out to the Aurora and bring back the firecracker."

Jules nodded considering the plan for a moment as Passepartout left the room, they were on the third floor, the top floor was the fourth floor and they had landed the Aurora abovethere.

"It's the only choice we have." Phileas spoke up. What else could they do? They had nothing, at all. "Verne, do you think you could pull it off?"

"Fogg, I don't think I can." Jules said somberly.

"I'm sure you can find some way of doing this."

"There is too many ways that I can mess up the plan."

"No, there isn't," Fogg said, taking out his lighter and handing it to Jules, "All you need to do is to find a window and to make sure that you set off the firecracker in the right way. You remember don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not it," Jules spluttered, "I can't…" the door knob turned and Passepartout entered again.

"If all else fails, use this." Phileas took out his pocket knife, "Hide it somewhere they will not look."

"It would be very hard to hide this." Passepartout said, "So I bring you a bag, they check, yes, but they don't know. Oh, and they are coming. I see one hiding behind corner when coming in."

Jules nodded once more, words were lost on him now. Jules quickly took the pocket knife and lighter and hid it down his pants, strangely happy that he was wearing the ones with the pockets andhoping that they wouldn't strip search him. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and took one last look at his friends. This may very well be the last time he will ever see them.

The door crashed in, splinters flying every which wayand instantaneouslythe windows blew in, glass littering the luxurious carpet with sparkly diamonds.

Ten men all decked out in black attire, rushed into the now crowded hotel room, aiming their pistols at the four original occupants.

-----

"Do not do anything stupid." Sebastian said coolly, "Just let us take the kid and no one will get hurt."

They stood still; Jules didn't want to leave until the last possible moment.

"Get him." Sebastian said a bit tiredly.

Two men lowered their weapon and walked up to Verne. They pulled him away from the little group without any fuss and led him into the hall. The others quickly withdrew, leaving Sebastian the last one in the room.

"Don't follow." He told them and then backed out of the broken door.

---

Once the League was gone from the hall, Passepartout, Phileas, and Rebecca was out of the room and on their merry way to the roof.

Passepartout started up the engines while Phileas and Rebecca looked over the edge of the hotel.

"Alright, if they all came in carriages, why did some of them go through the windows? It would have been much easier if they all just went through the door." Rebecca remarked as three unmarked coaches sped away from the hotel.

"I believe that the League has a penchant with the over dramatic." Phileas replied.

Clearly this was their attempt to lighten the situation.

The three carriages, however unmarked were easily spotted out. They were heading towards the east side of the island.

---

"They're watching us." Damian said.

"It took you that long to notice?" Sebastian feigned his disapproval, his little brother was still learning and it does take time to pick up on all the tricks.

The two brothers and the young Jules Verne along with two guards were standing on the beach, looking back at the hotel.

---

The men had not bothered to tie Jules up; actually they did nothing to impede his movement. Unless one would count the two six feet burly men that stood at his sides, then it would be an entirely different story.

"Hey! Hurry up!" There was a small row boat and two people that did the rowing.

"Come along." The one called Damian told him.

The two burly men held Jules by his shoulders and they both maneuvered him towards the boat. They also sat him down. Then one of the men shackled him to the boat with an iron manacle. This was not their first time. Now they were off to face the dangers of the open sea!

The manacle was starting to cut off his circulation, but did no more damage when the little boat stopped.

They were in the middle of no where.

Well to be exact they stopped but there didn't seem to be anywhere to go. Did they get lost?

The boat bounced a bit more than it should have. And then it bounced again. And again. And again. And once more.

A gigantic metallic craft began to slowly rise from the depths of the ocean.

It was amazing, beautifully simple and profoundly difficult. The craft majestically came to a stop. At perfectly the right place for the occupants of the small boat to step off and enter the contraption. Which is what they did, after making sure that Jules knew what would happen if he tried to swim away.

There was a cylinder sticking up from the middle of the platform and it opened.

The men led Jules over to it and after one of them climbed down he was told to follow suit.

Half way down the ten foot ladder his head began pounding with a vengeance. The pain built and Jules had stopped where he was leaning against the ladder, hoping that the spell would pass. His whole head beat rhythmically to an unknown beat. Surely his head would burst, he put his hands against his temples in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure and he fell.

Unfortunately he had smacked his head against the hard cold steal floor. Stars exploded into his vision, dulling everything else into deep oblivion.

-----

They had followed the three carriages to the other side of the island, and now they were preparing to go down and have a look at what they were doing down there.

Of course this all felt horribly wrong. The league was sometimes incredibly clichéd, I guess would be the word, but they were not stupid.

The league would have known that the Foggs would have followed and that there was no way in hell that the Foggs would let the league take anything the league wanted from Jules.

But they should check it out nonetheless. If all else fails they can always just _ask_ one of the men where their real base was.

---

Sebastian looked at the kid, "Damn, now we have to carry him," although he would do none of the carrying, "Damian, go tell the count that we have arrived with Monsieur Verne in tact, mostly."

Damian nodded and went to tell the metal man their update.

"Bring him." Sebastian said to the men and led them towards the infirmary.

---

Light is not his friend. Darkness is not his enemy.

Jules kept his eyes closed. Either out of fear from what he would find or from the return of the killer head ache he was unsure, but he still did it.

Then he heard voices. Not the creepy ones the crazies hear in their heads, no, no, no, these were the kinds of voices that spoke honestly because they didn't know that Jules could hear them.

"Sebastian, just leave me alone. This is quite simple. I am not an idiot…"

He could place the voice, but Jules could match no face.

"Not from what I remember, Damian." A hint of playfulness

"Listen, I can do this. Interrogating someone is something I've been trained to do."

What was that? Something about interrogation? They can't be talking about him…

"But, you haven't done it yet. This is your first time. Truly, you know nothing. You don't know when to start, when to stop, when to question, when to answer, what to do if they don't cooperate, what to not do…"

"Sebastian, stop. I understand, but I want to do this."

"All right, you can do this. But I want to be there."

Accepting silence

"Damian, how about we get something to eat before we begin?"

"Good thing the kid is young, huh Damian? he'd probably break in less than a minute!" Two sets of footsteps left the room.

Okay, so it was about him.

Jules opened his eyes now and met a very friendly metallic gray ceiling. He hadn't moved during the conversation but now that he tried he discovered that he was in five point restraints.

_Now why didn't I feel that in the first place?_

He took in the surroundings and behold he found a hypothermic drip neatly in his left arm.

Guess that explains it. There was no reason to really struggle, it was already a given that the restraints wouldn't give. But out of his just need to be sure nature he tugged on each of the cuffs anyway. And as expected one of them came loose.

_Wait, what?_

---

"You'll never find the submarine. You'll never see him ever again."

"Rebecca, I'm getting really tired of this man's constant negativity not to mention the threats. Do you mind if I shut him up?"

"Of course not, dear cousin. Be my guest!"

Phileas placed a carefully calculated upper cut on the single man that they had _brought_ along and who had some how gotten tangled up in some ropes.

The upper cut had not knocked the man out, just kept him quite. Just like Phileas had wanted.

Phileas squatted down next to the man. Phileas then caught the full extension of the man's attention. "Tell me where they last were then."

For a moment fury, wild, blind, and pure, danced in Phileas's eyes. Then it was replaced by the calm, cool gentleman that was Phileas Fogg.

The man gulped, "They dropped us off near the hotel."

"Good man, Mister…?"

"Benjamin James"

"Rebecca, Mr. James has just informed me that we should head back to our hotel."

---

They had him locked up tight, but good thing they didn't strip search him. Or maybe that would come later. But let's not dwell.

Jules got out of the restraints all right, and he took out the needle all right too. But when he got to the door he discovered that there were two guards outside. The rest of the room was no less promising; only a small bathroom and a cabinet full of drugs. There was also a small circular window and his bag next to a bio bin.

Wait there was something he was supposed to do…

Oh yes the firecracker.

He looked out the round window and saw…a fish? O right, the metallic vessel!

Hmm…there was always the knife.

The door suddenly opened and a shout came. Before he knew what was exactly happening he was on the floor. Damn! Now they might actually strip search him!

"Kid, what do you think you were doing?" a familiar voice, his name was Sebastian, "Bring him."

He was pulled off the floor and this time the man twisted Jules's arm behind his back and led him after Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't been working on this story for various reasons. One of them is that I really don't want to but I am because of some unknown reason. Another is because I really don't know where to go with it. But if it's any consolation I have been working on another story. I'll get that one out as soon as I can, but with this one. I have nothing. Should I just kill everyone and end it? At least that has an ending…

---

Even though Jules was now being pushed into some unknown fate, his mind was buzzing with what he had seen out the window.

He had plans about a vessel that could travel under the water. It could reach amazing depths and travel much faster than any ship could. But he was still unsure about a few things. Such as the air vents and how much air the ship could actually take in. and if the ship could go deep, how deep could they go before the pressure flatten them? Did the ship have something to keep the pressure from crushing them? What did the vessel use for… no, this was not the time to be playing scientist. Right now he had other matters to worry about.

They must have compressed the air for the air vents so that they could minimize the amount of times they would have to take in more air. What did they use…?

No, concentrate.

His head didn't hurt anymore, sure it was busy, but there was no pain. They must have administered the cure already and he must have been completely out of it not to realize it.

He wondered what they used to keep the electrical lights on. It must be the ocean water and the amount of salt in it, but exactly how, he hadn't quite figured it out.

He had been completely submerged in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that they, oh look it's a glass dome. Wonder how they keep that up with the pressure of the ocean…

"Mr. Verne! How nice of you to join us."

---

"Isn't this beautiful, Mr. James?" Phileas asked their new _guest_.

They were floating above the ocean, where James had directed them. At the moment James was not quite on the Aurora, he was off to the side, in a manner of speaking, to be more specific dangling off the side of the Aurora. He had made a daring attempt to escape and now Phileas had decided that it was time to learn the whole truth.

"Mr. James, I want you to tell me where I can find my friend."

James gulped and tightened his white knuckle hold on Phileas's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been a while, I know. And you probably forgot this whole story and so did I! I had to go back a few times to remind me what happened; now I'm just rambling, okay. You don't have to listen to me but I just got an idea about it and I tell you I'm gonna finish this damn thing and I will.

"I don't know. I don't know. Please, you must believe me. I told you everything!"

Phileas was seriously considering letting the man fall. But that would not be right. Phileas gripped James's arm and pulled him over the rail with his deceptive strength. "I believe you, James. I just need to know something before I let you go."

James fell to the floor and stayed there, completely happy just to be on solid ground. "What do you want to know?" he said in between gasps.

"You know how the ship is laid out." Phileas stated, "I want you to come with us, and if you try anything funny, I swear you will live to regret it."

James nodded, still lying on the floor and still happy about the stability and the there-ness.

Phileas had only the intention of keeping James until it was unnecessary, in fact once James became unnecessary, Phileas would shove him into a closet or something.

---

Jules smiled. He wasn't afraid this time and he wasn't sure why. "It's nice to see you too, Count."

"Did you have a good rest?" the count asked, "I am sure my men did not bother you."

Jules brushed off the question and sighed, "What do you want this time?"

"Do you feel any better?" the count asked ignoring his question as well.

Jules did feel better, much better now. He crinkled his forehead in thought, "What did you do to me?" his voice, now deadly serious.

"I have given you an anecdote." The count stated.

"Was that all?"

The count considered the question. "I suppose you could say that."

"What did you do to me?" Jules demanded.

"Monsieur Verne, you must realize that you have a remarkable mind." The count stated slowly, "and I want you to know that I would never do anything to harm it." There was a pause, for dramatic effect.

Jules stood between Sebastian and Damian. Although both brothers had a hand to hold Jules in place Jules was focused to what the count was saying, implying. "Tell me."

The count looked at Jules for a moment, "As you can see this whole ship is not of my design. And the drug that courses through your veins are not exactly drugs. The future is a very interesting place, Monsieur Verne."

---

Rebecca kneeled on the beach with James. There was an old abandoned row boat near them with its bottom facing towards the sea.

James stood with a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, looking as if he was holding her in place. And Rebecca had her hands behind her back.

James reached into his coat and pulled out a device. He pushed a button and returned the device back into his pockets. James adjusted his clothes and continued to wait.

They stood there, waiting for something that Rebecca was not quite sure of. Then in the distance, Rebecca could see two men on a small row boat.

It came to shore and one of the men jumped out. "This better be good, James, you're not due back for another few days and this unexpected appearance did not please Sebastian."

"Luc, I'm sorry but there was a slight problem." James answered nervously and nodded towards Rebecca.

"And who is this fine young woman?" Luc asked, truly interested.

"This is one of the Foggs, Luc. The count will undoubtedly be happy for this." James replied.

Luc bent down and reached out a hand, "Come, my lady." He was about to help Rebecca up when she grabbed onto Luc's hand. She twisted his arm around his back, swinging him towards her, and pulled him close. She had a dagger on his neck before he even knew what had happened.

---

Phileas and Passepartout had hidden in the abandoned row boat and as soon as one of the men had approached Rebecca they had came out.

Passepartout went to assist Rebecca as Phileas quickly maneuvered to the other man in the row boat. Some how, the man had not seen Phileas and Phileas quickly took him out just as Rebecca, Passepartout, and James were heading over.

They got in the row boat and started off towards the sub.

"How far is it from shore?" Rebecca asked James.

"It should be less than a mile out, we still have business here." James said.

Rebecca nodded and Phileas asked, "Do you remember everything that we told you?"

James nodded, "Yes."

---

Jules was now pacing up and down a small jail, trying to digest everything that the count had just told him.

The count had traveled to the future. So why was the count in a submarine? He could have taken over the world by now and be on his merry throne but he's not. Something must have convinced him to take a longer road. This thought only occupied a small part of Jules's mind for most of it was concentrating on the other thing the count had told him.

The count explained that he wanted Jules to design some sort of machine. He said that only Jules knew how and there was no one who ever could match this design. He must have found that out in the future…

The count also said that he injected something called 'nanites' into Jules. Jules had briefly wondered about those but he had no idea what they were for or what they would do.

A knock on his bars caused Jules to look up from his thoughts.

"Hey, kid. We've been ordered to take you up to the top level of the sub. Apparently there is something that you can help us with, right now." Sebastian said, as he leisurely leaned against the bars.

Damian unlocked the door and motioned for Jules to step out.

"What?" Jules asked.

Sebastian smiled, "Your friends are coming."

Jules stood his ground, "What are you planning to do to them?"

Sebastian shrugged, "How should I know, our boss isn't exactly sane but he pays nice."

"But I can tell you one thing," Damian said, "You'll love this." Damian held up a cube with a screen and buttons.

"What is that for?" Jules asked, obviously not seeing the great thing about a little metal box.

"It's for you." Damian answered happily.

---

The submarine was mostly submerged under water and only the hatch was visible along with a bit of the sub and a ladder which was weald onto the hatch's side.

Passepartout and Phileas held the boat still as James opened the hatch.

Passepartout went down the ladder first and made sure the hall was clear.

James came down next followed closely was Rebecca and then Phileas who had tied the boat to the ladder.

"Which way, James?" Rebecca asked.

James led the way to the count.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enter my world, readers, but beware. You might find something hiding in here.

--

Now which way was it again? Three corridors down, then take the first right you see, then a left right away, then five paces to a ladder which will lead you down to another floor, then take the left passage, go right, right again, and left, then straight ahead until you see this huge glass door which leads into a huge room with a clear glass ceiling, you can't miss it.

So, where were they now?

Damn, James looked questionably to the left and then to the right, then straight ahead. He wasn't sure where they were anymore.

"James, what the hell are you doing? You work here; now lead us the bloody way to the cells!" Rebecca demanded

"I seem to have forgotten which way to go." James answered lowly.

"Bull-"

"Rebecca, please, now is not the time. James, take an educated guess that will bring us there or I shall dispose of you here." Phileas interrupted.

---

"This is your plan?" Jules asked, incredulously. Sure it was a good plan that will never fail but it was just so…overused.

The count said nothing and continued to stare at the clear glass door.

Jules looked at Sebastian who was holding the little metal box. The box was extremely thin and it was hard to believe that it could do anything. A few letters and symbols decorated one side of the flat rectangle and the other sides brightly reflected the light.

Jules then looked at Damian who was holding Jules still with a knife pressed against his throat. Jules was sure that this was all for show, because the box was the real reason he would not be able to move. "_This is your plan?_"

The two guards on either side of the glass door looked like they were bored to death and even though two guards did not stand a chance against the Foggs and their faithful valet, Jules did.

"All right, ignore me. It's not like you have any reason to talk to me." Jules said, for some reason he felt like being petulant. "I just want you to know that this is a really bad plan, I mean think about this. Would they really fall for this?"

Jules waited for a reply but only the low hum of machinery greeted his ears. "Really terrible plan, no one will be fooled by this."

This finally elicited a reaction. The count gave a gruff breath would could be described as a laugh and said, "Monsieur Verne, please do not make a mockery of a sound plan."

Jules sighed, so the count was sure that this would work, not that Jules had any doubt that it would not. Holding Jules hostage is a good plan and with him as a hostage the Foggs would have no choice but to comply. The count also had the advantage of being on a ship, underwater, with a crew who were all willing to do his bidding. "So, what is the count paying you?" Jules asked Damian.

Damian opened his mouth.

"Enough" Sebastian answered.

"How much is enough for you?" Jules continued his focus still on Damian.

"Enough" Damian echoed simply.

"You know, small talk is not exactly my forte but I noticed that you two are not really helping this along." Jules cajoled.

"Keep him quiet." The count commanded, "We do not need him rambling when they get here."

Sebastian nodded, "Damian, step away from him."

Damian let go of his captive and stepped back.

Jules suddenly surprised by the change did nothing but stand, frozen.

"Kid, why don't we try out this nifty little thing?" Sebastian said and pressed a few things on the device.

Jules instantly fell limply to the ground. His breathing became exceedingly slow, as if he was sleeping. He helplessly watched as Sebastian came closer.

Sebastian bent down next to Jules and strung his fingers through Jules's hair. He quickly wrapped his fingers around the brown locks and pulled Jules's head off the metallic gray floor.

"Isn't this wonderful, kid? It keeps you quiet, just like the boss ordered. But let me tell you this isn't the only thing it does." Sebastian taunted. Sebastian let go and fiddled around with the remote.

Sebastian set it and pushed a different combination and suddenly Jules could move again, but that quickly changed.

Jules felt an odd warming sensation tingling from his bones. The warmth slowly radiated off of his bones and seeped into his flesh. Then his whole body became warm from the heat. Suddenly, the warmth became piercing. White hot flashes burned from within, blistering outwards until they consumed him.

Jules arched his back, trying to get away from the fire and pain but it was everywhere. He groaned until he could no longer hold the scream.

---

James jumped slightly. "This is the right corridor, we just have to keep going down this corridor and right at the end is the cells."

Rebecca nodded and started down the hall with Passepartout right behind her.

James turned to follow.

"Come here for a second, James." Phileas said lightly as he spotted a storage closet, whose door was left open.

James reluctantly turned and faced Phileas.

"James, I want you to understand…" Phileas delivered an unexpected punch that knocked James out instantly.

Phileas dragged his limp body and stuck James into the closet. He closed the door and realized that it locked automatically.

Phileas was wondering how the door would do such a thing when a chillingly familiar scream echoed through the hall way, resounding on each wall and tripling the effect.

---

It stopped, it finally stopped!

The pain was gone but the warm sensation lingered.

Jules was gasping for breath on the cold metal floor and he noted lethargically that the door had just opened, revealing three figures that seemed oddly familiar and reassuring.

He heard someone call his name but he was too out of breath to answer. He slowly regained his breath and sat up.

He felt someone lift him up and realized that it was Sebastian. He held Jules once again to make sure he would not move.

Rebecca, Fogg, and Passepartout were standing at the glass door ready to fight.

The count stepped in front of Jules and spoke to the Foggs and their valet.

"As you can see, we have your little friend and I have a whole crew of people to make sure that you cannot escape." The count explained, "There is no reason to make this difficult, surrender to me."

Rebecca made a "pfftttt" sound and tried to get a better look at Jules.

"How thick do you think we are, Count Gregory?" Phileas asked, "We are taking Verne and you will do nothing to stop us."

"How thick do you think I am?" Gregory asked in return, "You have no route to escape" at this the count waved at one of the guards and he hit a button on the wall.

Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout took this chance to all attack at once.

---

Rebecca took out the guard on her side of the door while Passepartout knocked out his. They quickly took care of the two men and Passepartout moved to help Jules while Rebecca and Damian began another dance which quickly ended with Damian on the floor with a concussion.

---

Phileas had launched himself at the count.

Phileas aimed high and swung a blow at the count's head. The count blocked the swing and punched Phileas in the stomach.

Phileas fell back doubled in pain and crouched low. Using his legs he bounced up and landed a kick in the center of the count's metal chest.

The count stumbled but did not fall. Phileas swiftly moved to the side and the count followed.

Phileas seized the count's arm and spun to the count's back.

---

Rebecca took the time and pulled out a pistol on one of the guards.

The pistol was like nothing she had ever seen before but Rebecca did not think about that and she quickly loaded it.

Rebecca took aim at the count and watched carefully until Phileas had spun behind the count.

She fired off three shots. One of them struck a vital instrument and the count fell, screaming in rage.

Phileas strode over the count and took the pistol out of Rebecca's hands. He realized that the gun was unusually light and he stuck it in his coat pocket, after making sure it was unloaded.

Phileas heard Passepartout call out.

---

Jules unexpectedly slammed himself against Sebastian, when the Foggs had decided to attack. Sebastian let go of Jules and they both tumbled to the ground.

Jules scrambled up and tried to pry the remote from Sebastian's hand before Sebastian could react; however, Sebastian quickly pushed a button. Instantly, Jules fell lifelessly to the ground.

Sebastian kicked Jules in the ribs and grumbled. He bent down to drag Jules out of the room but he was suddenly tackled from behind.

---

Passepartout and Sebastian tumbled to the ground. Passepartout ended on top and he hastily knocked Sebastian out with a carefully placed upper cut.

Passepartout let out a breath and slumped off of Sebastian.

He looked over at his fellow countryman, not more than a few feet away. Jules's eyes were animated but he was not moving.

Passepartout scrambled to Jules's side and took his pulse. His pulse was rapid but nothing was wrong. "Jules, what's wrong, my friend?" he asked softly.

Jules did not reply but focused his attention at Sebastian's prone form.

Passepartout glanced at Sebastian and did not see what his friend was looking at, "He's out of it, and he can't hurt us."

Jules kept watching Sebastian and Passepartout noted that there was something in Sebastian's hand.

Passepartout hurriedly leaned back and grabbed the tiny metal box and leaned towards Jules, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Jules made no reply but he was not looking at Passepartout.

Passepartout took this as a yes and began a hasty study of the remote. There were a few symbols on the remote but nothing that could help Passepartout figure out how it worked. One button in particular was larger then the rest. Passepartout hoped for the best and pushed the button.

Suddenly Jules sat up in one swift motion. Passepartout sighed in relief and helped Jules up.

Passepartout pushed Jules in front of him in the direction of the glass door and called back to the Foggs.

---

AN: In your opinion, do you think I should prolong the ending and make this a very long event or do you think I should go with a quick ending now so that you do not have to suffer this story any longer? And let me tell you that once this story is over, I do have another story idea for SAJV, although it might be a little M rated, or a lot, or I could just change the whole thing. Okay, I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I hope your enjoying this. Thank you for all the reviewers that gave me reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've decided to keep going. I was going to end it with this chapter but then I got this wonderful idea, but now that I think about it maybe I should save it for another time. But I can't see a more perfect time for this, so it looks like I'll have to continue the story. Well, I made you guys wait four months for an update, I suppose you deserve something, however not really…

---

Phileas and Rebecca ran out of the glass door and they were about to follow Jules and Passepartout but the hallway they went into was swarming with Gregory's goons.

Rebecca quickly pulled Phileas the other way and they ran.

---

"Passepartout, was this the plan?" Jules asked his fellow countryman.

"No, it wasn't." Passepartout answered as four armed men surrounded them.

"What should we do?" Jules and Passepartout were now standing back to back, half expecting the eventual attack.

Jules felt Passepartout shrug, "I don't know. Maybe we should run?"

"We won't be able to get past them any time soon." Jules said as they continued to pace together.

"You know, even though we don't speak French we're damn sure that you're not getting out of this!" one of the men shouted.

Jules smiled in response, "Did you bring anything, Passepartout?"

"All I have are a pistol, two knives, and something very special."

"So you have a plan?" Jules asked hopefully.

"Okay, enough of this." The same man broke in again, "Get them."

Three more men join them in their attack and before it even began a crackle hit the ground and the whole corridor became smothered in smoke.

---

"Did we just run in a circle?" Rebecca asked as they turned a corner and faced a group of men surrounding Passepartout and Jules.

Phileas glanced at Rebecca and they both began to move in when smoke began to flood the entire level.

"This must be Passepartout's doing." Phileas said to Rebecca and then in French, "Verne, Passepartout! Over here!"

They heard running and hoped the footsteps belonged to friends.

"Fogg, let's go." Jules said although Phileas could only see a blurry shape.

---

This time Passepartout led the way out of the hallway and they were able to make it back to where James had brought them in.

"Passepartout, go up the ladder first and secure the boat." Phileas ordered as he listened closely to the halls making sure that they were still clear.

Passepartout nodded and quickly climbed the ladder, followed by Rebecca, Jules and then himself.

Just as Jules was about to grasp the top rung, his body became slack and he let go of the ladder completely. He fell, bringing Phileas with him.

The fall felt forever and there was nothing to slow the fall. In the midst of the eternal fall Phileas heard a sickening crack.

They landed hard. Phileas coughed a few times trying to right his breathing. He pushed himself up slowly and fixed his eyes on Jules.

He wasn't moving and that wasn't right. Phileas pulled Jules into his lap and in the background he heard people coming, but they did not concern him at the moment.

"Verne," Phileas gasped, "what...happened?"

Jules's eyes sparked with pain but he didn't speak and remained still.

Phileas stood up, pulling Jules with him. He slung Jules's small frame over his shoulder and was about to climb the ladder when a voice commanded him to stop.

Phileas would have kept going however, Jules suddenly began bucking. Jules kicked out unexpectedly and tipped Phileas off to the side. Jules fell off Phileas's shoulder and onto floor with a small moan.

Phileas crouched down, once again pulling Jules into his lap, "Verne," Phileas said, looking down into his friend's wide, brown eyes, "What is the matter?"

"Hey, how far did ya think you'd get?" Sebastian interrupted and stepped away from the mass of black and armor which had surrounded them. He boldly stepped forward, "Grab the kid." He directed two men and motioned for another pair, "Take the British guy and follow."

Phileas was not sure how to place the man's accent, but something defiantly screamed American. He had to do something now, he was sure that if he waited any longer any chance of escape would be impossible.

Phileas held Jules protectively but it made little difference as the armored men practically ripped him away. Two men held Jules tight, although their contact seemed unnecessary as Jules made no effort to free himself.

At the same moment, Phileas jumped up and fought frantically with their captors and managed to beat two of them. His back was now against the ladder and he climb up a few rungs, watching the men below him.

"Damian," Sebastian ordered, "lets see how much it will take for this guy to give in."

Damian stepped out of the crowd, remote in hand. He smiled devilishly and glanced up at Phileas. "Sebastian, how about we try to make things easy first?"

"Sure bro, Fogg, come down and save your friend from pain." Sebastian walked towards the ladder but stopped short of arm's length.

---

Passepartout and Rebecca watched the fight from atop the ladder. As the men gathered around Phileas and Jules, Passepartout ran to their boat and gathered all his smoke bombs. When he returned, he heard Sebastian say something about 'pain' and he dropped the bombs into the sub.

Rebecca and Passepartout waited a few moments before descending into the white smoke which twisted up the ladder and towards the sky.

---

Once Sebastian heard the small clicks of metal hitting metal, he ordered his men to fall back. They had what they wanted, there was no reason to hang around and lose it.

Sebastian, Damian, their charge plus the two guys holding him backed away from the smoke and into a normally closed off corridor.

Sebastian led the way back to Gregory with Damian making sure they were safe.

---

Phileas knocked down two goons when the smoke bombs hit while Rebecca took out four more. Passepartout had seen where Jules had gone and was trying his best to follow, however he seemed to be hindered by the guards.

The fight lasted for a few more minutes before Phileas managed to find an opening and pull the three of them out of the offensive and into the run they were now currently engaged in.

Phileas led them through a hallway before he gave control to Passepartout when he glanced back to see what was happening.

Phileas heard running but could not see anyone following. He hissed at his valet to hurry and hoped he knew where they were going.

---

Jules was tired of being dragged around but he was really tired of not being able to do anything about it.

They laid him down on floor again. It felt the same, cold, hard, gray…can something feel gray?

It wasn't the same room though; the door was the same metallic gray as the floor. There was a desk in this room as well as two book cases and a few spare pieces of furniture.

"Boss," Sebastian stood at attention with his hands behind his back as he addressed the count who was seated on one of the chairs, "what exactly is our plan?"

Count Gregory thought about the question for a moment. He would really like it if Fogg died, but he wasn't sure what kind of death would be proper for him. Fogg had to die a painful death, extraordinarily painful. Suddenly an idea hit him, "How much control do we have of Monsieur Verne?"

---

_Complete and utter control_.

The words rang in his head and Jules knew he wasn't going to like what was going to come next.

"Demonstrate." Gregory commanded.

Yeah, he really wasn't going to like this idea.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said and took out his controller and walked out of the room, when he returned he held a flat, extremely bright green, notebook like device.

Sebastian put the notebook thing on the desk and opened it as if it were a chest. Immediately, light glowed from the top half of the notebook.

Jules watched, fascinated, as words and images filled the top half. Sebastian sighed, cracked his fingers and rested his hands on the bottom half of the notebook.

Light clicking sounds filled the air for a few moments before it was broken by Damian. "What do you want him to do?" he sounded excited.

Sebastian glanced at his little brother and then the clicking resumed.

Jules involuntarily sat up, the guards started to move but Sebastian stopped them with a hand. He wildly looked to Sebastian for an answer but all he got in return was a sadistic smile.

Sebastian bent over and began the clicking again. Jules's body responded. There was no pain but the movements were not his. His mind did not send the commands but his body was following.

Jules was on his hands and knees. He tried to fight, to stop, but he couldn't. He was stuck in his head, watching himself crawl towards Gregory.

When he was a foot from Gregory's feet, Jules's body stopped. He sat back on his legs and bowed his head, his hands sitting neatly on his knees.

Gregory was impressed, "His mind has no control over any of his actions?"

"None at all, sir." Damian replied.

Gregory reached out and touched Jules's head, patting none too gently, "Monsieur Verne, you must be amazed by this."

Jules wanted to pull away from the heavy touch and to spit in the count's face but he couldn't. He could not even look in the direction he wanted to. "Yes, sir, I am." He heard himself say, mechanically.

The count smiled, or grimaced, whichever way you want to look at it.

---

Phileas, Rebecca, and Passepartout made their way back to their entrance and Passepartout brought them into the passage he saw Sebastian take Jules.

The corridor led them directly to a room and distantly they heard talking, however it was too soft to distinguish what they were saying.

Phileas and Rebecca looked at each other. They could either go in blazing right now or they could wait it out and see what happens. Find another way in and get Jules out. But the last option took time and Phileas wanted to get out now.

Phileas motioned for Passepartout to step back and commanded him to run if things got bad. They needed one person to get back up if the plan failed.

Rebecca reached for the door which opened to the touch with a small, unnoticed creak. Through the crack Rebecca saw six men in all. Two were by a desk and two were closer to the door while one sat in a chair and one kneeled in front of the other.

"He's in there." Rebecca whispered to her cousin.

Phileas nodded and took out his pistols, "You take the left and I'll take the right."

Rebecca tilted her head in response, "Ready? Go."

---

AN: How's the story comming? I feel like it's getting long and that the plot is getting screwed, although I'm not sure what my plot was...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: If I had the time or the actual motivation, I would go back and fix soooooooo many things. However, I don't. So I know some of this sucks terribly, and there's a lot that I want to fix, but I'll probably never get around to doing it, unless I want to turn this in for a grade or something, and then it would be much better. Too bad I don't have that much pride in my work.

---

The door suddenly opened and the two guards went down with bullet holes before they had time to turn around.

Gregory could care in the least. He still controlled what was going to happen. "Are you sure you want to be doing that, Fogg?"

Gregory waved his hand at Sebastian and Jules got up at his command and stood defensively in front of Gregory.

"Fogg put down the guns." Jules said. Gregory smiled, he smiled a lot today; things were going right for once.

---

Jules said it, but something was off. Something was wrong about his voice, about his eyes.

"Jules," Rebecca started carefully, "Come, let's get out of here."

"I belong here." Jules's voice surely replied, but Rebecca watched his eyes and they said differently.

"What do you mean, Verne?" Phileas asked seeing nothing to impede their departure, "Let us leave."

"I'm staying." Again his steady voice answered but his eyes cried out.

"Jules" Rebecca whispered softly. She searched his eyes finding something incredibly wrong with his steady gaze.

"Perhaps," the count interrupted, "You should listen to the boy."

Phileas had caught on by now, "Verne, we are not leaving without you."

"Then you will not be leaving." Jules answered.

Rebecca watched Jules's eyes carefully, trying to pin point what was wrong. His eyes were screaming but they were firm. Constant and sure but they screamed.

Rebecca stepped closer to Jules, maybe if she got close enough she could figure out why they screamed. She was a foot from Jules. His posture reflected his eyes, solid and rigid and still. All too still.

"One more move, Miss. Fogg and you will face consequences." Gregory declared, just as Rebecca was about to take Jules's hand.

She frowned in confusion and looked to Phileas for an explanation. Phileas stared at Gregory waiting for him to continue.

"I do not like other people touching what belongs to me." Gregory stated calmly.

Phileas shook his head and stepped up to Jules and Rebecca. He put one arm around Rebecca's waist. While his other arm hooked lightly around Jules's shoulders. He began to lead the two out of the room but Jules quickly jerked out of his reach.

Rebecca swiftly turned and looked at her friend. She had few of those and she wasn't willing to lose any of them.

---

Damian wanted a little fun. "Hey, Sebastian, look at what I've got."

Sebastian looked at the taser, "Why did you bring that?" Sebastian asked.

Damian shrugged, "I thought it might be a good idea. Do you think the boss would mind?"

Sebastian shrugged in return, "Probably not. Ask."

Damian walked to the count, fingering the taser along the way. "Boss, can I have a moment?"

The count looked at Damian and then back at the Foggs. He nodded at Damian, not even knowing his full plan.

Damian strutted up to the Foggs and casually put his arm around Jules's shoulders.

"Hey," Damian started, "Why don't you two get the hint? The kid wants to stay with us. Isn't that right, kid?"

Jules nodded and Damian stepped forward.

Damian held the taser up to Rebecca's face and flicked it on. Rebecca startled backwards as a flicker of electricity glowed brightly.

"Guess what this thing can do, baby." Damian drawled, "It can send volts of electricity through your body, knocking you out or killing you, I fixed it so that it could do that."

Damian circled Rebecca and walked towards Jules, "Watch", as he passed Phileas, Damian stopped as he reached Jules and quickly turned the taser on him.

Jules didn't cry out but fell to knees with a gasp.

Damian laughed and rejoined his brother as Phileas pulled Jules up, put his arm around his shoulders and began leading him and Rebecca out of the room.

---

Phileas had it. He decided that he was going to sort everything out later. Right now, the only thing he had to do was to get Jules off of this metal contraption.

When Jules pulled away from him again, Phileas quickly turned and threw a punch, hoping to knock Jules out with one well placed hit.

However, Jules had acted like he knew Phileas would try to immobilize him and had been ready. Jules ducked down and socked Phileas in the stomach, completely following through with his body weight.

The punch was strong enough to bring Phileas to his knees but he only doubled over.

Rebecca was at his side in less than a second, "Are you all right?" she asked unnecessarily.

Phileas nodded and stood up; unconsciously he kept low to lessen the sores. "What did you do to him?" Phileas demanded.

Gregory smiled or did something that was equivalent of smiling. "He belongs with us now and do not think I will divulge my plans to likes of you. We are here today to witness the destruction of the Foggs."

"For an evil genius, you're a real idiot." Phileas heard Rebecca mumble. He gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Jules and the count.

"Monsieur Verne, please dispose us of your _friends_." The count ordered.

Sebastian began to make the clicking sounds louder and faster, a fact which both Foggs had only dimly noted as their friend suddenly lashed out at them.

Jules went for after Phileas first and when Rebecca was about to jump into their fray, Damian had pulled her aside, gun in hand.

---

Phileas didn't want to hurt him. Jules had been through so much pain all ready it seemed incredibly wrong for Phileas to cause him any sort of hurt.

Jules threw a punch and Phileas defended himself with a block. However, Phileas knew he couldn't last long this way. It was only a matter of time before he had to attack with good intentions.

Yet the intents still didn't sit right with him. Sure he had been willing to knock Jules out earlier but that would have been one smooth hit that would have resulted in nothing more than a headache.

Now he had to fight, the results would surly be agonizing. He didn't want to hurt Jules and unconsciously he was holding back.

Jules kept up his assault while Phileas searched for a fault in his movements. A few hits later and Phileas noticed that Jules lingered for a micro second before moving back from a punch. He waited for the next one which was aimed at his right chin.

Phileas blocked and grabbed in the same movement. He pulled Jules towards him and then twisted Jules's arm until he had his friend in a head lock.

---

Rebecca watched her cousin and friend fight. When Phileas had gotten Jules in a head lock, Rebecca thought it would be over but Jules managed to use the position against Phileas. Jules back peddled a few steps and jumped back causing Phileas to fall to the floor.

Jules was on top of Phileas in a second. He punched Phileas repeatedly.

Suddenly he stopped and sat back, straddling Phileas as he did so. Rebecca could tell that Phileas was having a hard time deciding if he should fight back or not.

"Sebastian, give Monsieur Verne a knife," Sebastian got up and handed Jules a pocket knife Sebastian had bought as Gregory continued his monologue, "I have always felt that knives were more personal than guns. Do you not agree, Miss. Fogg?"

Rebecca glared at the count but soon Jules was in motion again. She could easily disarm her captor but she needed a distraction. She waited as Jules expertly flicked the pocket knife open and she wondered faintly if she had ever seen Jules remotely comfortable with weapons.

---

Jules watched himself as he flipped a pocket knife open with practiced ease. He fought as hard as he could but to no avail. No matter how much he tired he couldn't get himself to even slow down.

He knew his face had relaxed and set into emotionless stare. Jules trialed the knife down from Phileas's upper jaw to his neck, drawing a thin line of superficial blood.

He felt himself getting ready to thrust the knife deeper and Jules struggled to stop himself. But he couldn't control his arms; his muscles listened to a different command.

He pressed the knife into Phileas's neck electing the faintest whimper as steel dug into flesh. Then Jules pulled back and was about to plunge the knife into his mentor, his protector, his _friend_ but someone stopped him.

Damian tumbled into Jules knocking him back while the knife was a safe distance away from Phileas.

Damian began to get up but Phileas knocked him down with a well placed kick and jumped up to stand with Rebecca.

While Phileas joined Rebecca, Damian took the chance to join his brother. Jules slowly stood but stayed in the middle, between the Foggs and the count.

---

Rebecca had disarmed and threw Damian at the same time. She stood with Phileas, pointing Damian's sliver gun at the count.

Phileas brought out his own pistol out and joined the gun holding contest.

The count watched the scene with detached interest. He glanced over at Sebastian and looked back at the Foggs with a knowing smile. "I suggest you point that in another direction Miss. Fogg."

Rebecca glared at the count, "Or what?"

The count smiled at the challenge and nodded at Sebastian.

Jules stepped in front Damian's gun and began rolling up the sleeve until it rested on his bicep.

Rebecca was about to step around Jules when he held the knife over the crook of his arm. Jules pushed the knife in slowly until it hit bone. Gradually he began to drag the knife down his arm, towards his wrist. Blood gushed from the cut and dribbled to the floor.

"Point the gun elsewhere, Miss. Fogg." The count repeated with a smile.

She realized she was still aiming the gun at Jules and as if reading her cousin's mind, Rebecca quickly pointed the gun at Sebastian and fired while Phileas fired his own at Damian.

---

Both shots were clear and had it their intended marks. Both men went down, dead before they hit the ground.

There was still the count and still a sub full of people willing to do his bidding and they still needed to get out of here. But, for now this was the best they could do.

Phileas rushed to the device that Sebastian was using. He took a moment to study it. Maybe he could figure how to switch it off. But Phileas was met with no such luck. Everything on the device only confused him. So he decided to do the next best thing. He picked up the device, which was surprisingly light, and smashed it against the wall.

Phileas crouched down and retrieved a gun stashed in the waist band of Sebastian's body. He quickly stood and trained it on where the count should have been.

Phileas swore under his breath and hurried to help Rebecca with Jules.

---

Jules heard two shots but he couldn't rip his eyes away from what he was doing to himself.

Less than a second later he felt someone take the knife out of his hands and watched as skillful hands wrap a piece of cloth around his arm, pulling it tight to impede the blood which quickly soaked the material.

"Jules?" someone whispered, "Jules, can you hear me?"

He couldn't answer, he couldn't move, he could only stare at bandaged arm.

"Jules," the same voice, this time hinted with desperation, "We have to go."

Jules suddenly felt a jolt course through his entire body. He cried out and crumpled to the ground.

---

A cold stab of fear ran straight to his heart. Phileas crouched down next to Jules's prone form.

Jules's eyes were open and searching. Phileas gathered Jules in his arms, "Verne," Phileas said, "Can you hear me?"

"Fogg," Jules said softly, "I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't stop…"

"Jules, Jules" Rebecca interrupted, "It was not your fault" she soothed lightly.

Jules closed his eyes for a moment then opened them startled, "Fogg, Rebecca, I can't move."

Rebecca shot Phileas a worried look and began to stroke Jules's inert arm. "Jules, do not worry, we will figure this out." Rebecca promised.

Jules's breathing became labored. Frantically he tried to draw in more air, and Phileas realized what was happening and pulled Jules against his own chest. "Verne," he commanded sternly "Breathe with me in and out" Phileas paced Jules's breaths until he had control again.

"Fogg," Jules rasped, "You need to get out of here…"

Jules started gasping again and Phileas immediately began coaching Jules to breathe. "Verne, do not speak. Rebecca, help me carry him."

Rebecca nodded and slung Jules's arm around her shoulders while Phileas lifted the writer up.

They made it into the hall way when Jules cried out, clutching his head as he buckled to his knees.

"Rebecca, check the corridor." Phileas ordered as he worriedly pulled Jules against his chest and gently tried to wake him up.

Rebecca nodded and ran off, understanding that she got to beat anyone she met along the way up.

Phileas put his hand over Jules's chest and felt the erratic beats thumping against his hand. Phileas listened to Jules's breathing, desperately trying to hear an intake of breath. "Verne, you're going to be all right. Just breathe."

A slow, struggling whine of air was pulled through and Phileas relaxed a little. Phileas concentrated on those little pulls and pushes of air and situated Jules so that he could breathe easier. However, he could tell that with each pull it was getting harder.

"Fogg," Jules gasped

"Verne, don't. Save your energy." Phileas admonished.

Jules faintly shook his head, "No, you…listen" Jules breathed.

Phileas nodded and watched Jules's half-lidded eyes. "You leave…without me" he managed slowly.

Phileas instantly protested but Jules continued, "they…will…get me…no matter what…nanites." Jules took a shuddering breath, "trackers…" he mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Verne, you know we are not leaving without you, so stop trying to convince us." Phileas said sternly. He felt Jules nod against his chest and Phileas released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Verne," Phileas started but suddenly Jules opened his eyes and looked at Phileas. He desperately grabbed onto Phileas's lapels.

"When he…shocked me…" Jules started, "it was me…for a moment…"

Phileas shook his head, "I don't understand…"

"Taser," Jules said weakly.

Phileas nodded, gently laid Jules down, and ran back into the room and picked up the taser where Damian had dropped it. When he got back into the hall way, Rebecca was back. Her hand was gently stroking Jules's cheek.

Rebecca gave Phileas a nod, "He said to turn it as high as it could go and shock him right here." She pointed to his heart and stood back.

"Would that kill him?" Phileas crouched down and looked at the taser, he flicked a button on the end to one side and hoped it meant that it was on full blast.

"I think that was the point," Rebecca thought about it for a moment, "maybe this is what is needed."

Jules eyes had closed and his breathing seemed to have completely stopped.

Hoping that Jules was all right, Phileas set the taser against his heart and pulled the trigger. The electricity was enough to make Jules arch his back as he spasmed against the current.

An eternity later and Jules still had not moved. Rebecca kneeled next to Jules. She lightly touched Jules's cheek and brushed his hair back.

He gave a light moan, at the sound Rebecca pulled him up into a hug.

Phileas had never been so relieved to see his friend's eyes. It seemed almost normal. If only they weren't under the water and surrounded by metallic gray walls.

"Verne," Phileas asked worriedly, "are you all right? Can you stand?"

---

Jules was confused. The last thing he remembered before waking up in a dark corridor with two people staring down at him was that he and Paul had been playing in the back yard with a stray dog.

It was strange when the man had called him by his last name, which was usually reserved for his father. Now that he thought about it, his father would be extremely angry if he knew where he was at the moment. Then again, _where was he?_

Jules looked at the man and woman, they looked concerned about something but Jules couldn't figure out what they could be worried about.

Jules decided that he really had two choices. He could sit there and wonder or he could speak up and find out what was going on. But before he could the two pulled him up and began to lead him through the hall way.

He followed silently, hoping to delay the conversation that would not be in any way comfortable.

They reached their destination without any major problems and Jules thought that he could trust these people. Although he had always been quick to trust in the past, he knew because his father had yelled at him for that once.

He sat in the boat and smiled back at the man who was waiting for them. Jules wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He felt different, almost as if he was bigger. Not that he was taller, because he didn't feel funny walking but…just bigger.

----

A/N: maybe this was incredibly bad and corny and terribly written but as I've said before I will never apologize for my work, if u don't like it by all means steal my ideas and write your own story. Should I end it here? It looks like a good spot…


End file.
